


迷魂计

by wsmd



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 二次方拉郎
Relationships: Chen Linong/Li Zhenning
Kudos: 3





	迷魂计

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@gsxj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40gsxj).



在受邀出席总决赛前，陈立农其实一直听说这一季有个选手挺像他的。

叫什么来着，李振宁？

陈立农不忙的时候抽空搜了一下，看照片是有一点像。

李振宁也很喜欢笑，露出一口大白牙，眯起眼睛的时候像无害的小动物，一派纯真无邪的少年模样。

后来见到真人，陈立农觉得不太像。

他比李振宁高一点，白很多。李振宁是双眼皮，他是单眼皮。

而且李振宁好爱哭，落泪的时候眼睛里像含着一汪缱绻的春水，总让他想起某个人。

第二名。陈立农有点惊讶，他不清楚李振宁实力如何，但当下同名次的巧合还是让他心下一动。

他忍不住又多看了两眼李振宁。

李振宁不哭了，眼睛还是亮晶晶的，朝他们这边看，不知道在看谁。

不过也就仅是这样点到为止的平淡交集，比赛结束后他们又回到了各自的轨道里，成为两颗独立的互不干扰的星球。

而其中一颗星球偶尔也会借来一点微弱的光，想要去靠近另外一颗同样沉默的星球。

北京的十一月份已经开始变冷，陈立农刚结束完一个活动，妆都来不及卸，戴了个口罩就急匆匆往电影院赶。

他买了个深夜场次，最后一排最角落的位置，没人认出来他。

前面一排的情侣在卿卿我我，女生窝在男生怀里轻慢地笑，像偷情的猫。

电影开场十五分钟，进来一个人，跟他一样戴一个黑口罩，坐在他旁边。

口罩对口罩，两个人在黑暗中飞快地对视了一秒，陈立农想，这双眼睛好像在哪里见过。

电影本身挺无趣，场内没什么人，看了一半陈立农有点困，一桶爆米花倏地被递到眼前。

“你也来看这个啊？”李振宁靠近了一点，声调拉长像裹了一层很薄的蜜，尾音微微上扬，“农农？”

陈立农诧异地看他一眼，李振宁没有躲避的意思，大大方方对上他的视线。那双露在外面的眼睛弯成浅浅的月牙，呼吸仿佛近在咫尺。

他本身是开朗的性格，也没什么架子，自我介绍时更是习惯加上一句“你可以叫我农农”拉近距离。

这样说来，好像李振宁叫他农农也没什么不妥，左不过进展快了些。

“你好，额……”陈立农犹豫了一下，是应该连名带姓地叫李振宁，还是稍微亲昵一点，叫他“振宁”。

但李振宁先他一步，压低了声音：“我叫李振宁，你可以叫我深深。”

然后又非常坦诚地说：“我来看我前男友。”

陈立农没想到李振宁这样直白，有被吓到，却不知为何依然愿意和他交换秘密：“我也是。”

又想到，他俩的前男友不会是同一个人吧？那也巧合得过分了。爱上相似的脸这样替身情人的戏码未免太狗血。

“唉，他演技也太差了。”李振宁拿起一颗爆米花，“你的那位呢，怎么样？”

屏幕上一闪而过一张陌生的脸，陈立农忽然就松了口气，开玩笑道：“应该比你的这位好。”

他们彼此的前男友在这部电影里只客串两个不太重要的角色，镜头加起来不超过五分钟。

但是因为同为爱豆，前男友们合唱了电影的片尾曲，因此人走光了陈立农还和李振宁待在电影院里听歌。

是一首情歌，气氛有一点粉红，陈立农听了小半段就开始抱怨：“我觉得这首歌好肉麻哦。”

“还好吧，他们两个还挺搭的。”李振宁点评道，又补充一句，“我说声音。”

出了电影院，外面在下雨，雨水模糊掉霓虹街景，红红绿绿的一片，像一张混乱丑陋的面具。

冷风一吹，陈立农起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，旁边的人恰好打了个喷嚏，嘟囔道：“好冷。”

陈立农偏过头，这才发现李振宁居然只穿一件T恤，在十一月底的北京招摇。

陈立农皱起眉头，刚要说些什么，却感觉到衣袖被抓住了。

李振宁微微仰起头看他，那双眼纯良无辜，甚至可以算得上楚楚可怜。

灯光落下来，在他的眼底化成一道银河，李振宁捏着嗓子学台妹讲话，声音嗲嗲的：“人家真的很冷耶～”

说完自己先很没形象地大笑起来。

但他没笑几声，身上就被轻轻披了一件外套。

陈立农似乎有点无奈地叹了口气：“时间不早了，你助理来接你？”

“我偷偷跑出来的。”李振宁紧了紧身上的外套，闻到很淡的男士香水的味道，“毕竟看前男友电影这件事还是不太光彩。”

陈立农很奇怪：“有什么不光彩的？”

“因为我对他余情未了啊。”李振宁自然而然接上一句，又促狭地笑，“你是不是也还喜欢那个谁啊？不然你为什么也来看他的电影。”

陈立农回答不上来。

喜欢吗？也许在此之前是还喜欢的，但现在他遇到了李振宁，一切答案就都变得朦胧了起来。

陈立农只觉得李振宁眼底星星点点的光太好看了，又让他想起决赛那晚，李振宁是在看他吧。

于是他顺从心意牵住了李振宁的手。

拜T恤所赐，李振宁的手冷得像块冰，但还好是一块可以融化的冰。

这个动作属实突兀，李振宁挑了挑眉，看着他，不说话，也不挣开他的手，只是看着他。

陈立农找了一个蹩脚的借口为自己掩饰：“我也突然有点冷。”

李振宁说了一句貌似前言不搭后语的话：“你对谁都这么好吗？”

“当然不是。”

“那你别对我这么好了，我怕我爱上你。”

陈立农愣住。

李振宁说这话时语气漫不经心，温顺地垂下眼，多像一个屡遭情伤却依旧相信爱情的纯情又愚蠢的男大学生，仿佛地上被路灯和月光打亮的雨水阴影都是他心碎的碎片。

陈立农也就在这样一个瞬间，短暂且轻易地被欺骗，以为李振宁话里至少会有一分真心。

“哈哈哈，开玩笑的啦。”李振宁又恢复了那样玩笑的样子，先前的悲伤与暧昧荡然无存，“以前经常有人说我像你诶。你有没有听说过一个说法，其实人骨子里都是自恋的，所以更容易被跟自己相似的人所吸引。”

陈立农舔舔唇：“……是吗。”

“所以面对你这样一张脸，我很难不心动喔。”李振宁屈起指节，轻轻挠了一下他的手心。

隐秘的，但直接的邀约。

陈立农何其聪明，他更紧地握住李振宁的手，心想，最近的酒店离这里不超过一公里。

“我们两个也挺搭的。”陈立农说，“我说人。”

把李振宁压在床上时，陈立农想，这种错觉到底是为什么。

人真的更容易被跟自己相似的人所吸引吗？

李振宁在他身下眨了眨那双灵动多情的大眼睛，浓密的睫毛颤动，像一只扑闪着翅膀的黑蝴蝶，随时能飞走。

黑蝴蝶慢慢笑起来，依旧不谙世事的清纯模样：“农农？”

“别笑了。”陈立农伸手盖住那双眼，手从李振宁的T恤下摆探进去，“哭给我看。”


End file.
